Si él no estuviera aquí
by Ann M. Redfield
Summary: Si él no estuviera aquí, jamas me hubiese salvado o al menos haberme encadenado a él por la eternidad. Si él no hubiese llegado en justo momento, la venganza no llegaría y si tal vez no llegara...estaría muerto.


**Disclaimer: **_Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece (si me perteneciera sería un mundo de cabeza). Los personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso._

* * *

**Si él no estuviera aquí…**

Por: Ann M. Redfield

…

_«Las cosas que más tememos ya nos han ocurrido en la vida»_

—_Robin Williams_

Los pecados se multiplican y si el deseo no apareciera sería como si la serpiente no hubiese inducido a Eva a alimentarse del fruto prohibido y estos no hubieran sido desterrados del jardín del Edén. Y de igual fuera si el demonio no se hubiese presentado al pequeño Phantomhive. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido? ¿Lo hubiesen asesinado?

Si él no estuviera aquí, el no lo hubiera salvado.

Si él no estuviese a su lado, jamás completaría su venganza.

Si él jamás hubiera estado a tu **lado**jamás estarías con él en la semblante oscuridad.

Aunque las vestiduras del demonio son oscuras y entintadas con la sangre de las miserables almas pecaminosas «Sebastian Michaelis» no se sería su nombre y ni siquiera acudiría al llamado del Phantomhive. Con liquido escarlata saliendo de tu cuerpo y suplicas a profundo hedor a muerte lo sigues llamando, sigues llamando a quien te de una nueva oportunidad de —vivir— mas no llega y te das por vencido, ni recordarías al cuervo de alas negras que te ha cortado las tuyas; tus alas eran blancas y puras y el cuervo de las arranco…pero jamás llegaría el momento de que te las arranquen.

Comienza aquel pequeño a sentir odio como tal cual revestimiento de humo negro con olor a ceniza. Solamente oyes el llamado de una brisa y ahí está aquella ave oscura. Ah~ que no era la noche, observa sus alas que son pintadas por el sanguinario liquido de los culpables de su martirio. Mas es solo tu sombra de venganza, no hay nadie a su lado y su débil cuerpo continuo en esa frívola cama de roca solida que traspasa el frio. Entonces el llamado jamás sucedió.

—_Ah~ pero valla, haz sido tu quien me ha invocado—_ eso jamás se escucharía en los oídos del infante. La marca de aquel metal que quemo su cuerpo logrando sentir una llamarada que dejo un símbolo en la nívea del niño. Después de todo solamente era un niño inocente secuestrado y torturado por una secta.

La oscuridad se vuelve grande. Las pupilas se cierran y nuevamente el sentir el viento briznar con apacible semblante sobre su rostro, por última vez exhala un poco de aire congelante que traspasa a través de sus pulmones.

_La oscuridad te reviste como a tal cual pluma descendente en el halo de fuego. _

_El trono de hielo humeante como el quimérico viento._

_Los deseos de ímpetu a través del odio pasajero._

_La palabra silencio representada en suspiros de agonía. _

_Las alas cortadas con puñal de hierro y el escarlata descendiendo por tus venas._

_El azul de sus ojos apagándose a un oscuro color inmortal…_

Nunca hubieses recordado a tu mascota de nombre «Sebastian» para nombrar a tu nueva pieza del juego. Nunca hubieses pensado en la torre que protege al rey con saña y valentía. Nunca hubieses visto el color de su mirada que hipnotizaría tu ser, **nunca** probarías el sabor de la tentación y traicionar a tu prometida por hallarte del lado del malvado ser ruin. Aunque el sabor del odio sea delicioso; no fuera tan igual como el delicioso placer de hacer plañir a tus objetivos y derrumbarlos con estacas de madera siendo clavadas en sus corazones frisos.

Si nunca lo llamaras el demonio no le cortaría las alas al ángel suicida, ni las teñiría de tu ira. Y tal vez no caerías del puente hacia en dirección del gran Támesis, jamás sufrirías el sentirte abandonado y él como una bala atraviesa tu cuerpo mientras te presentas como el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y por ultimo caes. ¿Observarías el cómo tu sangre forma el símbolo de tu salvador? Para que después aparezca de la nada salvándote nuevamente…como si nada.

Observa él como se detiene el tiempo y unas cuantiosas imágenes se presentan como si el flash de una cámara fotográfica te cegara en automático. Vez el panorama que te rodea, un extraño de largos cabellos con cierra eléctrica en mano «Grell Sutcliff» tomando posesión de la vida de su tía Angelina Durless.

Aquel pequeño atado a la frívola mesa sigue con vida de manera iracunda, uno de los espectadores de la descabellada escena toma un puñal de plateado y se dirige al cuerpo inerte del pequeño con vida. Toma entre ambas manos el arma blanca y lo levanta entre los aires pero no sin antes ser observado por los ojos del pequeño; aquellos ojos color azul, profundos como un mar y tan vacios como una copa. Es aquella mirada llena de rencor que detiene al demente espectador.

— Que lo impuro sea alejado de este mundo — se escucha la ronca voz de quien sostiene el puñal. Un cuervo aleteando oscuridad hace que la visibilidad de se aleje para ser reemplazada por un profundo humo negro y sin aroma alguno. Una titubeante figura yace oculta entre la penumbra negra y en justo momento caen plumas de pureza y maldad juntadas en un mismo lazo. El pequeño abre los ojos con dificultad notando que alguien sonriente y de colmillos lo mira con su iris de color purpura destellante. Rumora palabras que niño escucha a la perfección y termina siendo salvado por aquel ser infernal.

Después de todo **si él no estuviera aquí**…jamás lo abría llevado a la venganza que deseo y quizás el pecado más grande es el ser salvado, temer, sufrir y al final para terminar solamente con una condena a lado de su mayordomo oscuro:

_Sebastian Michaelis…_

…

* * *

_¡Hola! Bien, pues este fue un One-Shot fue solamente la "idea" de cómo Ciel esperaba la llegada de su héroe (Sebastian) :), espero que les haya agradado…si notan algún error ortográfico, háganmelo saber…también son bienvenidos los comentarios reconstructivos, cada y cuando sean positivos. _

_Gracias por leer…_

_Annie._


End file.
